Hero of the Tharsis Soldiers
This is a special event not considered in the quest nor mission category. It doesn't effect the main story, but it will give you an additional side story to game. By successfully accomplishing the chain of events in this story, you will earn rewards (but you won't earn any additional experience points). This special event also uses the "Flag Location System" (Its the system used by some of the quests in the Sky Map Areas. Search for a Way Out After advancing enough in Misty Ravine, you'll find a lost Tharsis soldier in Area 4-D/3-1. He'll ask you to tell him where is the exit. Then that's when the "Flag Location System" take action. You have to put the flag mark on the Geomagnetic Pole OR on your Airship. Then the soldier will take his leave. After the next day, go to Area 2-C/4-3. The soldier will appear again and thank you for your help. He'll give you a "Madora" medicine as a reward and then go on his way. Search for My Squad After you've explored the B2 area in the Golden Lair B1F, you'll be able to meet a Tharsis soldier at the entrance of the dungeon. He will ask you if you know where his comrade soldiers are. They can be found in the B2-5/2 area so put the flag on that spot and he will set off to search them. Later when you are at the entrance again, he will appear again and give you a reward for pointing out the right spot for him. Search for the Numerical Book At the entrance to the Echoing Library, after exploring most of B1F, a Tharsis soldier will stop you and ask for your assistance in locating a math book. Point him to C-5/4-5, and he will rush off to investigate it. Return to the entrance about a day later, and he will be there to greet you, handing you Amrita II x3. Soldier's Ally After successfully finishing the 3 previous events in order (uncertain if it is necessary to do this in order), go to Forgotten Capital in Area 4-E/5-3 (after exploring enough in this labyrinth) which is south of the''' King's Door'. Then the last event will take action. 'Event' As you reach toward the door to proceed with your exploration of the old building, someone calls to you. Standing there are soldiers who must have been dispatched from Tharsis. "It's been some time, (Guild's Name)! Do you remember me?" As you search your memory for his identity, the soldier laughs before continuing. "I know we must all look alike with our helmets on. I'm the one you helped find his way out of the Misty Ravine. I heard that the (Guild's Name) Guild, who saved my life, were heading for a decisive battle, so I came to help." The soldier smiles as he takes out a bottle of medicine and hands it to you. (Obtained' Hamao II') "Well then, good luck! I shall pray for your victory!" The soldier nods to you, takes a step back, and then another soldier moves forward to speak. "Long time no see. I'm still thankful for your help back then... Haha, you don't know who I am, do you? We all look alike in this uniform. I'm the poor soldier who got cut off from his troop in the Golden Lair. I'm here on orders from the Count, but when I heard the (Guild's Name) Guild was here, I had to cheer you on." The soldier scratches his cheek with embarrassment and takes out a bottle of medicine to hand to you. (Obtained '''Madora II') "You better win and make it back to Tharsis alive. A lot of soldiers in my troop are big fans, you know." The soldier nods to you, takes a step back, and then another soldier moves forward to speak. "Hello, Guild (Guild's Name). I'd say it's been a long time, but it hasn't really, has it? It must be difficult to tell one soldier from another, but you gave me the location of a certain book. You should know that retrieving that book earned me a promotion. Which gave me the means to propose to my lady... I owe you such a debt that I had to come to offer what little support I could. I'd like you to have this..." With that, the soldier takes a bottle of medicine from his knapsack and hands it to you. (Obtained Amrita III) "The situation may be hard now, but let's both approach it with all we can muster." Your morale is redoubled by the soldiers' words and you decide to resume your explorations. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV